


A Sudden Change

by avatarboopbee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Reader, F/M, Mentions of alcohol, Olympian!Reader, Olympian!Ushijima, badminton player reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarboopbee/pseuds/avatarboopbee
Summary: Despite being adored as the "it" couple, Ushijima finds his wife confessing things he didn't expect.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	A Sudden Change

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! hope u like some soft fluffy ushi

Ushijima Wakatoshi is known for many things.

He is the hand behind one of the most powerful spikes in Japan, the pride and joy of Shiratorizawa and Coach Washijo, a member of Schweiden Adlers, one of the best volleyball teams in Japan and one of the renowned athletes of the century. In fact, you can catch him in some sports company’s commercial, modeling their clothes with his teammates or in a vending machine with his face plastered over some energy drink. 

More importantly, he is a man who loves his wife very, very much. Tabloids and TV personalities often cannot get enough of the both of them. Their love story is something out of a fairy tale, with Ushijima Y/N being a professional badminton player herself. Magazine companies gain more profit during the Olympics when they catch the couple giving each other the lucky forehead kiss at every game. The couple even had their own mini fanbase of shippers. 

It is well known that Ushijima Wakatoshi loves his wife. Unfortunately, when his wife came home late at night saying things she kept deep inside her heart, Ushijima realized that his wife was blind to his subtle affections.

-

It was almost midnight when Ushijima heard the front door open a little too loudly from their shared bedroom. He had showered and dressed for bed and was currently watching a recent game of his on his laptop to pass the time. 

Soon enough, their bedroom door slammed open revealing an obviously drunk Y/N. Her face lit up when she saw him comfortable on the bed, but soon turned to a more guilty expression.

“You’re drunk,” he stated.

Y/N avoided his eyes as she wordlessly stumbled to her closet to change her clothes. 

Ushijima knew something was wrong almost immediately. He knew from experience that a typical drunk Y/N would throw herself at him at the first chance she gets and would babble about anything. She would mumble and slur her words about her prefered topic of choice. Ushijima may not even understand half of the gibberish that came out of his wife’s mouth but he forces himself to listen anyway. 

He discards his laptop as he watched Y/N stumble out her closet and to the bed. She collapsed beside him and buried her head in pillows before looking the other way.

“Y/N.” Ushijima said, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. However, Y/N only seemed to curl herself into a ball at his touch. “Y/N, what’s wrong?”

“Nothin’,” Y/N whispered.

Ushijima nodded to himself and went back to his device. It seemed like Y/N had too much to drink and weren’t feeling so well. He decided to leave her alone and give her space. However, 3 minutes barely passed before Ushijima heard sniffles and felt Y/N tremble.

Y/N had curled herself into a tight ball at this point, with her hair covering her face. Ushijima guided her to sit up comfortably on the bed. His slender fingers gently swept the hair covering her face behind her ear, revealing a puffy, red-eyed Y/N.

Y/N interrupted him before he could say anything.

“I…I did something’ bad.” She said with tears dripping down her cheeks. “An’ I feel bad.”

He wiped her tears away with his shirt and held her face. “What is it?”

“Promise not to tell Waka-kun?” Y/N lifted a pinky at him.

“But I am-” Ushijima cut himself short, and intertwined his pinky with hers. “Nevermind. I promise.” It seems that Y/N doesn’t realize that he is Waka-kun. Ushijima doesn’t want to take advantage of Y/N’s drunk state but something is clearly bothering her and he intends to find out.

Y/N sniffed before continuing. “Hana and Sakura were talkin’ about’ their boyfriends and they-they said they were jealous of me and Waka-kun’s relationship an’ then….an’ then I said something I shouldn’t have.” Y/N leaned into his palm at her cheek and averted her eyes, settling to stare at the blanket instead. “I…I said that…even though he acts really cute during our games and stuff…he really doesn’t do much at home.”

Ushijima blinked. Was his wife crying because she thinks he’s lazy?

“Waka-kun’s a quiet guy, an’ he doesn’t do avectionz, a-afffffectionz that well. He improved now, he’s already comfortable wit me I th-think but sumtimes we eat dinner and itz just quiet. Mos’ of the time we go ‘bout our day with silence and it kinda makes me sad sum-sometimes. Everyone keeps sayin’ how cute with our good luck kisses but they don’t see us when we’re at home.” 

Ushijima does nothing but to stare at Y/N’s drunken state. He can’t help but to reflect his past actions. It’s true that he never really liked talking to most people and prefered to show his affection through subtle hints all throughout the day but he never would have thought that Y/N would feel this way. He had promised Y/N that he would put more effort in his affections, and he has. He thought he did a good job and was showing his wife the love that she deserves but it clearly wasn’t enough.

“He jus get so quiet sumtimes an’ I can’t help but wonder-” Y/N’s voice cracked at the last word, her eyes spilling more tears. “-if he was just pretendin’ this whole time.”

Ushijima was silent. 

“What-what if he just pretends to kiss me in public for the publicity of it?” Y/N sniffles. “What if he never really did love me? An’ if he did, what if-what if it faded away and he wants me gone but he doesn’t have the heart to tell me?”

Y/N cried even more at his hands. After a few seconds, she wiped off her tears and gave Ushijima a smile. “Y-yeah, pretty much it. Don’t tell my husband, ‘kay? I know he loves me and I know it’s bad to doubt him…but I ju-just can’t help but wonder about it _._ ”

Ushijima thought that he and Y/N kept no secrets. She insisted on it, assuring him it’s one of the recipes for a good marriage. Upon hearing this shocking confession, he can’t help but think when did Y/N stop trusting him? And when did she feel so far away?

“Y/N…” he said, making his voice as gentle as possible, but the girl to his right was already fast asleep.

-

He was making breakfast when he heard the familiar footsteps approach him. He turned, abandoning his food. “Good morn-”

The girl immediately lit up and threw herself at him. She caught him in a hug in which Ushijima returned. “Waka-kun! You’re here!”

“Y/N,” he started, nuzzling himself in her neck while breathing her scent. “I have neglected you. I apologize.”

Y/N pulled back from the hug. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

Ushijima braced himself. He forced himself to remember the promise he swore to himself before he joined Y/N to sleep. He swore to shower Y/N with love, no matter how difficult and unnecessary he thinks it is. “I-” Kiss. “have-” Kiss. “neglected-” Kiss. “-you.” A final kiss.

“Wha-Waka-kun?” Y/N blinked, obviously new to this new Ushijima. He rarely kisses her face, so how much surprise would Y/N have when she suddenly received four? 

Her face suddenly morphed to a worried stare. “Did I say something last night?”

Ushijima nodded. “Yes. You said enough.”

“I-I’m sorry, whatever it is, it wasn’t me that was talking-”

‘Except it was,’ Ushijima thought sadly. “No. Don’t apologize. I made you doubt my love. I assure you, it will never happen again.”

Y/N nodded hesitantly. “Huh. O-kay?”

She glanced at the clock. “Waka-kun, aren’t you supposed to be on your morning jog? Go get your shoes, I’ll finish making breakfast.”

“No.” Normally both Y/N and Ushijima would jog together, but Y/N’s team had finished their season and was on a break. Ushijima would normally jog alone but he decides to sacrifice it. “I will do it. I will spend this morning with you.”

He left to fetch the breakfast he made before giving her a brief, loving kiss on the forehead. “Are you doing anything tonight?”

Y/N raised her eyebrow. “No?”

“Then we shall eat dinner together. Kageyama recommended a good restaurant around the area. Will you meet me at the stadium at 6:30?”

“Doesn’t your practice end at 7?” Y/N asks with a confused smile. Ushijima was very strict on his volleyball schedules. Though his practices start at 10:00 AM and end at 7:00 PM, he made it a point to be the first that arrived and the last that leaves.

“They won’t mind,” Ushijima replies, bringing a bowl of rice to your table. “Will you be there then?”

“Of course.” 

Ushijima could tell that Y/N was still confused with his behavior, but she doesn’t seem to mind the sudden change in her husband. 


End file.
